


Dance with Me?

by RazberryMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazberryMagic/pseuds/RazberryMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times he danced with her. And they made all the difference. (Charlie/Hermione)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I put my Pandora stations on shuffle and wrote a Charmione fic.
> 
> Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> (And yes, I know I have weird tastes in music.)
> 
> Hope you like it!

**I put my Pandora stations on shuffle and wrote a Charmione fic.**

**Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**(And yes, I know I have weird tastes in music.)**

* * *

_**Half Moon Bay - Train** _

She was standing slightly off to the side, catching her breath after her dizzying dance with George. As Bill and Fleur twirled together on the dance floor, she smiled brightly at them.

The wind shifted in the trees and birds sang. It was like they were all telling him to hurry up, do it quick before someone snatched her up.

Charlie gathered his Gryffindor courage: it was now or never. He walked up to Hermione. Closer and closer, until he could see the gold flecks shining in her chocolate eyes.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?"

She was surprised, he could see on her face. But she said yes and soon they were slowly dancing together.

He took it all in, the sunlight in her hair, her beautiful lavender dress robes. Charlie didn't try to make conversation and Hermione didn't try to disturb the silence around them either. Because this silence was a good kind of silence. A comfortable and happy silence between two friends, Charlie told himself.

Then Shacklebolt's Patronus arrived and she went over to Harry and Ron. Charlie saw the determined glint in the young witch's eyes and the defiant glance she threw at everybody before apparating away with Harry and Ron. But was it Charlie's imagination or did she really smile sadly in his direction?

But that day, Charlie Weasley made a promise to himself.

He  _would_  dance with Hermione Granger again.

_**Time of your Song – Matisyahu** _

The battle raged on all around him and he fired a spell. Another Death Eater down.

He leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. He had apparated to Hogsmeade and then used one of the tunnels to get to Hogwarts as soon as he had heard about the battle.

"Charlie!"

He whirled around.

Hermione.

And some Death Eaters.

Hermione fired a spell at something behind Charlie just as he shot a spell behind her. And as they twisted and turned, firing spells and quick looks at each other, Charlie realized that, in a weird way, they were dancing.

And later, even when he heard about Fred and the wall, he kept that memory in his heart. Him and her.  _Dancing._

**_How to Save a Life – Frey_ **

Charlie sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He could not sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, images of the war started flashing before him, like a movie that he couldn't pause.

He grimaced and then walked up to his window.

He saw that way down below, under the big old tree, sat a slender figure.

He walked out of his room, pausing only to get a shirt and a coat.

As he approached the tree, he saw that it was Hermione. She sat with her back pressed against the tree and her eyes closed. He debated leaving her alone but eventually he walked up to her and sat quietly with her.

"Charlie?"

He took his coat and draped it around her; he was rewarded with a small smile.

They sat like that for a while, Charlie watching the stars and Hermione with her eyes closed.

Then he stood up and held a hand to her.

"Dance with me," He could not keep his voice from quivering the slightest bit, but he met her gaze confidently.

She hesitated for a second, and then grasped his hand. They danced together, silently, to the music only they could hear.

The sky started getting brighter and he knew dawn was near. Then before he lost his courage, he leaned down and kissed her.

_**Without the Love – Demi Lovato** _

It was at the Victory Ball that McGonagall was hosting, five years after the Battle and Hogwarts had been decorated for the holidays. Students, family, and a range of war heroes mingled in the Great Hall.

Hermione stood next to Harry and Ron, surrounded by people waiting to talk to them.

Then the dancing started up, Harry snagged Ginny, and Ron grabbed Lavender's hand.

Charlie walked up to Hermione.

"Hermione?"

She took the offered hand and he led her to the dance floor next to their family and friends.

As they danced, they earned quite a lot of looks from various people.

After all, the Brightest Witch of her Age and the Dragon Tamer Weasley?

She was strong tempered.

He was quite mellow.

She loved nothing more that curling up with a good book.

He loved his dragons and the great outdoors.

She didn't laugh a lot but loved to smile.

He was quick to joke and quicker to laugh.

He knew that she woke up with nightmares about the war and Bellatrix Lestrange.

She knew that he woke up with nightmares about the war and not being able to save Fred.

He knew that she loved to dance in the rain because she used to do it with her mother when she was younger.

She knew that he loved to fly on his broomstick because he knew it was the closest he would come to flying like his dragons.

When the dance ended, Charlie pulled her outside.

The stars where bright and she smiled at him in the moonlight.

He smiled back and then slowly sank to one knee.

Hermione gasped.

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I will."

**_Send me on my Way – Rusted Foot_ **

Charlie twirled her around the dance floor and they both let out a whoop of laughter.

As they twirled around, Charlie was struck with a strong sense of Déjà vu.

It had been here, at the Burrow, a long time ago, at a wedding, that they had their first dance.

Except now, there was a difference.

This time, it was  _their_  wedding.

And as he gazed at Hermione, he knew; now he did not need an excuse to dance with her anymore.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review. :)**


End file.
